the_resistance_chinese_film_2011fandomcom-20200215-history
Is Xiaoyun an inspiration of Shaojun from assassins creed chronicles ?
Born: 7 November 1505 Peking, Empire of the Great Ming Shao Jun (1505 – unknown) was a member of the Chinese Brotherhood of Assassins. A former concubine of the Zhengde Emperor, she was rescued by the Assassins after the emperor's death, and devoted her life to the Brotherhood as a result. intro What could a video game character like Shao Jun and Xiaoyun have in common? Despite their differences in techniques, their background and surroundings are quite similar. We can only rule out Xiaoyun had borrowed elements from Shao Jun since her movie came out in 2011 and Shao Jun first appeared in assassins creed universe in 2015 in the chronicles. Also their names almost pronounced the same but spelled differently, and both wearing a cape. Here are some facts that those characters could be the same. IMG_1286.png IMG_0825.png IMG_1285.jpg IMG_1288.jpg Xiaoyuns Background Born in a farmland near the coast outside Shichen city in 1920, Xiaoyun is the 2nd child of three daughters, Xiaomei who is two years older than Xiaoyun and Xiaolin who is one year younger than Xiaoyun. In 1937 before her 17th birthday, Xiaoyun and her family is the first victim of the Japanese invasion. In the last minute she is rescued by her uncle Wangshu had to sacrifice himself for her to run away in the Forrest. After the horrible event that happened to Xiaoyun, she is later taken cared by an unknown priest possible a Japanese due to his knowledge of ninjutsu. After becoming her sympathizer, he teach her his martial art skills for three years, she quickly learns the art of disappearing and knife fencing with Kunai knives, and star throwers. She is the first Chinese ninja. In 1940, Xiaoyun moves to the city of Shichen. But Shichen city is in control of the Japanese army and its lead by general Takeshi who Xiaoyun recognized since he is the responsible for her family's death. However Xiaoyun do not follow the rules of the resistance, after she sees the general, she decides to action into her own hands, at day time she is Xiaoyun the peasant girl, but at night time she is the black dress killer, totally she has killed 1500 Japanese soldiers, now she is aiming for her final target, general himself. Shao Juns background Shao Jun (1505 – unknown) was a member of the Chinese Brotherhood of Assassins. A former concubine of the Zhengde Emperor, she was rescued by the Assassins after the emperor's death, and devoted her life to the Brotherhood as a result. She is also an ancestor of Lin. During the interregnum following the Zhengde Emperor's death, Zhang Yong - the leader of the Eight Tigers, a Templar faction - ordered a purge of all those who opposed him, which included the Assassins. Jun and her Mentor, Zhu Jiuyuan, fled west to seek out the retired Mentor of the Italian Brotherhood, Ezio Auditore da Firenze. Two years later, Shao Jun returned to China to take her revenge on those who previously destroyed the Brotherhood. Over the course of six years, together with a Master Assassin named Wang Yangming, she successfully eliminated all of the Tigers, prevented a Mongolian invasion and, despite Wang's death, rebuilt the Chinese Brotherhood and spearheaded it as its new Mentor. By 1567, Jun devised a plan to poison the Jiajing Emperor by using a strain of concentrated mercury disguised as the elixir of life. The Emperor subsequently perished after ingesting the potion, avenging Shao Jun's murdered Assassin and concubine brethren. Decades afterwards, many of her techniques were still in use. Links The Resistance Chinese Movie Wiki The Resistance character: who is Xiaoyun? http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Shao_Jun http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Assassin%27s_Creed_Wiki Category:Assassin Category:Assassins creed Category:Assassins creed chronicles Category:Game 2015 Category:Shao jun Category:Xiaoyun Category:The Resistance Category:The Resistance Chinese Movie Category:The Resistance 2011 Movie Category:2011 Movies Category:War movies Category:Ninja